Just Waiting for a Call
by SpecialPikachu
Summary: Today is Red's birthday. Everyone have greeted him with a happy birthday. Everyone... except Yellow. What ? ! @ #   %   & * - Red & Yellow - SpecialShipping - Oneshot - Red's Birthday


**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me.

**Author Notes:** Happy Birthday, Red^^

Red Point of View

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Red. May all your wishes and dreams you dream today turn to reality," Yellow said as she smiled to me.<p>

"Thank you, Yellow," I said happily.

"I- I'm sorry for… mmm… not bringing anything for you… Maybe I'll just give you my first kiss as my gift for you," Yellow said as she leaned forward gently to kiss me.

What? ! Kiss? ! I don't think I'm ready for this, but umm…

"Ring ring ring," the PoKégear rang suddenly and made me jumping in surprised. Huh? I looked at my surrounding. There's no Yellow… So, that was just a dream. Sigh…

"Ring ring ring," the PoKégear rang again. Poli, Saur, and Pika were awoken by that loud ringing voice. Even Lax, Gyara, and Aero who are inside their PoKéballs were awoken too. Hey, it's 12 AM! It's better be a really important call for disturbing me and my PoKéMoN's dreams in the midnight.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Red. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. May your special day be filled with fun and laughter."

"Thank you, Misty. Do you stay up this late just for greeting me?"

"Uh… I… I'm sleepy. Good night, have a nice dream. Click."

I'm really touched. Misty, one of my best friends, forced herself to stay up this late just for greeting me. I knew that she must get up early every morning. As a Gym Leader from Cerulean City, she must prepare for the challengers early in the morning.

I was about going back to sleep when suddenly the PoKégear rang again, "Ring ring ring." Today is going to be a busy calls day, I guessed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Red. Today is your birthday, right? Am I the first person greeted you today?"

"Thank you, Blue. But Misty is the first one. Hehe you should be faster next year."

"Oh, well… Here, two tips on your birthday: 1) forget the past, you can't change it 2) forget the present, I didn't get you one. Tee-hee. Bye-byeee… Click."

I laughed at her tips. That's Blue. She is one of my best friends too. She never runs out of jokes. Her jokes always manage to make me laughing a lot.

My PoKéMoN are looking at me with full of questions expression. Apparently they are curious about those calls that awoke them just now in the midnight. Alright, let me explain it, "Today is my birthday. Since we are camping on Mt. Silver, they just can greet me through the PoKégear."

My PoKéMoN began talking with their languages. That made this silent night becoming noisy. I can't really understand what they are saying, but I figured out that they were just greeting me a happy birthday. "Thank you Poli, Saur, Pika, Lax, Gyara, and Aero," I said to them. They gave me big grins.

"Now, let's get back to sleep. It's still midnight and I'll have to wake up early in the morning because there's a lot to do," I added. My PoKéMoN nodded. They relaxed their bodies and rested their minds. They slept peacefully. Not long after that, I fell asleep too...

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I've been sleeping when the PoKégear interrupted my sleep, "Ring ring ring." Whoa! It's 10 in the morning, I overslept! Thank Arceus, there was the PoKégear woke me up. If it didn't ring, who knows when I will awake?<p>

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Green. How are you doing?"

"Let's chat later, Red. Looks like some challengers came just now. Click."

Green is always busy. He is the Viridian Gym Leader after all. But he still called me despite how busy he is. He is really my best friend.

Come to think of it, Yellow still hasn't called me today. It's weird, among all of my best friends, she is the most frequent caller. She always calls me every now and then although sometime she doesn't know what to talk about. But I enjoy talking with her. And I often call her too, whenever I need someone to talk to, she is always there. She is nice and really makes my day brighter. But today is my birthday, and she didn't even call me? ! What the…

"Ring ring ring," the PoKégear rang loudly. Whoops… Sorry Yellow, I spoke too soon. I'm sure this call is from her.

"Hello, Yel-"

"Red!"

"Oh, Prof. Oak?"

"Yes, it's me, Prof. Oak. I remember that today is your birthday. How old are you now? Err... It's just someone said that a true friend remembers your birthday but not your age."

"Hahaha that's right. Thank you, Prof. Oak."

"By the way, how is your PoKédex coming along?"

"Oops! I… I… I'll complete it soon, bye now, Prof. Oak. Click"

Ugh… I almost forget about it. Yeah, we're camping on Mt. Silver to help Prof. Oak's research. Crystal, the Prof. Oak's assistant, is on her holiday. She is a hard worker, but it doesn't mean she has to work for him 24 hours in a day, 7 days in a week, 52 weeks in a year… So, now it's my turn, as a PoKédex holder, to help him.

After finishing my late breakfast, I started to observe PoKéMoN that live in Mt. Silver area and record the data with my PoKédex.

Meanwhile, my PoKéMoN are enjoying their holiday. Yeah, they need that for sure. They always fight for me. But since I won't fight anyone in this mountain, of course, nobody is here except me, they deserve a rest. I let them go wherever they want, but they must come back before night. Pika is taking a walk, Aero is flying around, Poli and Gyara are swimming in a lake nearby, Saur is sunbathing, Lax is snoring below a tree, and me… doing a field research. Sigh… Well, quit whining or you won't finish your work, Red!

* * *

><p>After a whole day doing a field research, I decided to take a rest. All my PoKéMoN have come back. Poli, Saur, and Pika entered my tent. While Lax, Gyara, and Aero returned to their PoKéballs of course, my tent doesn't have enough space for their giant sizes.<p>

But I can't stay calm. Something is bothering my mind. I sat outside my tent and gazed at the night sky. It's already 7 PM and there's still no call from Yellow. Everyone, yeah… I mean almost everyone, have called me and greeted me with a happy birthday today.

"Ring ring ring," the PoKégear rang. I hope it's from her.

"Hello?"

"Senior Red!"

"Gold?"

"I'm sorry, I might be a little late, but happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"There are a lot of famous people born on your birthday. Too bad you aren't one."

"I'm not in the mood for joking, Gold..."

"Really? What's up, Senior?"

"Umm... Nothing. Yeah, it's just I'm so tired now. Sorry, Gold. See ya. Click."

I lied to Gold. I'm not tired at all. Just something is bothering my mind. It's Yellow that still hasn't called me. Why didn't she call me, it's my birthday after all…

Everyone have called me and greeted me with a happy birthday. Started with Misty, Blue, Green, and Prof. Oak. Then Erika, Brock, and Blaine called me in their spare time. Oh, and my juniors called me too, Sapphire, Emerald, Crystal, Ruby, and Silver. I don't even remember telling them my birthday. Bill, Daisy, and Celio called me when I was in the middle of the research. Even the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman from Vermilion City, Kimberly the Guardian of Ultimate Attacks from Boon Island, and Scott the Founder of the Battle Frontier didn't forget to call me either. Oh, right, the last one who called me is Gold. Ah, yes. Don't forget my PoKéMoN, they greeted me in their language too.

But Yellow, one of my best friends… I wonder why she didn't call me. Does she forget about my birthday? Even if she forgets about it, she will call me as she always does everyday. Should I call her?

Okay, here I go. I grabbed my PoKégear and called her home. Why did I call her home and not her PoKégear? It's because she doesn't have a PoKégear now. Her PoKégear was broken last week. She forgot that her PoKégear was in her pants' pocket, she put her pants along with her PoKégear into a washing machine. The water, soap, and all the spinning destroyed it perfectly.

"Beep… beep… beep."

No answer. Looks like she isn't at home. Where is she going? Alright, I'll just wait and call her next hour because I must continue my work now, observing nocturnal PoKéMoN. What is nocturnal PoKéMoN? Well, nocturnal PoKéMoN is a PoKéMoN that appears more frequently in the wild at night, or doesn't appear at all unless it is night. Okay, let's start working...

* * *

><p>Geez... I guessed doing something while having another thing in your mind isn't easy to do. I couldn't focus at all! Well, enough for today, I'll continue my work tomorrow.<p>

I've tried to call her home thousand times today, and still no answer! Where is she? It's 11 midnight and she isn't at home! Is something bad happened to her? Oh, what should I do? Maybe Green knows where she is. He is the Viridian Gym Leader. He lives in the same city as Yellow after all. I immediately call Viridian Gym.

"Sorry, Viridian Gym is closed n- "

"Green, it's me, Red!"

"Red? Hey, it's 11 PM! It's better be a really important call for disturbing me in the midnight!"

"This is emergency, Green! Yellow isn't at home! Do you know where she is?"

"What kind of emergency is that? Do I look like her babysitter in any way?"

"No, but she lives in Viridian City, just like you."

"Hoam… I don't know where she is. Bye Red. Click."

Hmm… Where is she? It will be a lot easier if she has a PoKégear, but the reality is she doesn't have. Alright, I'll call her for the last time today.

"Beep… beep… beep."

Oh not again… Yellow, please answer me. Where are you? What's happened to you? I became more and more worried. That made me almost crazy. Is she really that special for me? Does she really deserve those concerns?

With no intention, I shouted to the silent mountain, "Yellow!"

"Red!" I heard Yellow's voice. Did I just imagine it? I turned around and saw Yellow was approaching. She looked exhausted but she still let out her smile. Upon seeing her safe and sound, all my worries vanished.

Chuchu immediately ran from its mistress and entered my tent to meet Pika. I laughed at its behavior. Pika and Chuchu… They really meant for each other.

"Happy birthday, Red. May all your wishes and dreams you dream today turn to reality," Yellow said as she smiled to me.

"Thank you, Yellow," I said happily.

Wait… That scene is just like my dream last night! Her lines, my line, our positions… they're exactly the same! Can it be that my dream really turned to reality today? Am I ready for her umm… gift?

"I- I'm sorry for… mmm…" Yellow said hesitantly.

I think I know what will happen next. I'm ready now. I interrupted her, "That's okay, Yellow. I knew you aren't bringing anything for me. I don't mind at all."

Yellow looked a bit confused, "Eehh? But… but…"

"Last night I had a dream about you and me. You didn't bring anything for me. But you wanted to umm… you…umm…" I couldn't continue my speech. My cheeks became warmer and warmer, my heart beat became faster and faster. I was blushing heavily for sure.

Yellow fiddled her fingers, "I don't really understand the meaning of your dream, Red. But I'm sorry for… mmm… being late. I never knew that this mountain is so huge, I got lost today. But thank Arceus, I found you, Red."

Huh? That's different from my dream… But I… Eh? Why did I feel upset? Ah, whatever... Don't mind that dream, Red! What more important is that Yellow is here, safe and sound! I looked at my PoKégear, it's 11.55 PM now. So, she wasn't late.

I assured her, "Look, Yellow. It's 11.55 PM now. You weren't late."

Yellow sighed, "Hufft... I'm almost late, I can't tell what time it is because I don't have a PoKégear now." She carefully put down her backpack and took something out, a neatly warped box... She handed it to me as she smiled, "Red, I have something for you..."

I opened it immediately. She gave me her drawing. The object of her drawing is none other than me. I look so great in that drawing. She must give it all her effort to finish the drawing so perfectly. Oh, and don't forget abut her effort searching for me in this sprawling Mt. Silver. Yellow… Am I really that special for her? Do I really deserve those concerns?

I thanked her sincerely from the deepest of my heart, "Thank you, Yellow. This is the best gift ever."

"Really, Red?" I saw her cheeks getting redder. So, now I'm not the only one who is blushing.

The air was getting colder, so I invited her to come to my tent. She simply nodded and followed me. We saw all of our PoKéMoN have fallen asleep. The atmosphere was very peaceful. We sat side by side in an empty corner. The air was so cold, but just being with her made me feeling warm. Some things are running in my mind. Is she really that special for me? Am I really that special for her? Could it be... Yeah, I'm sure. She really needs it now.

I whispered, "Yellow, I understand now."

Yellow's eyes opened widely, "What is it, Red?"

I looked at her eyes, "I understand why I couldn't stop thinking about you today. And I know what I should do. Right, I should do it from the beginning."

Yellow lowered her head shyly, "I-I..."

I held her hand, "Yeah, you really need a PoKégear, Yellow."

Yellow looked puzzled, "Huh?"

I smiled, "I won't wait until Christmas or your birthday. Let me buy you a new PoKégear tomorrow. What do you think?"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
